


The Sixty-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [68]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Sixty-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Sixty-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

Poem by Kari: 

Synergy 

When two people meet,  
And two halves make a whole,  
Hearts beat in rhythm,  
And are joined, soul to soul. 

A special bond develops  
And envelopes with a glow  
Minds join as one...  
And love does grow. 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad (with a Pretender flavoring...): 

"What are you doing, Blair?" Jim stood close behind the chair the long-haired anthropologist was sitting in. 

"Wasting time." He turned around. "I just can't find the stuff I'm looking for!" 

"And that would be?" 

"Pretender info. Like what the sites on our show have." 

"Miss Parker's wardrobe inventory?" 

"Jim!" 

-end- 

Cynara  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

Jim came down the stairs when he heard Blair start laughing. 

"What's up, Chief?" 

"Hey, Jim, you know that person we know on the Watchad list that rodeos." 

"Yeah, Chief, what about her?" 

"She just wrote to the list that tells of the time she was working at a sale barn during a horse sale. Well, during the horse sales it gets boring because they last all day and most of the night. During this one particular sale, it started raining around noon and was still raining that night. She and some of the people she worked with were getting bored as usual and started doing stupid tricks on their horses. Like instead of sitting in the saddle, they would stand straight up in the saddle and balance, while letting the horses walk around in the small area they were in and grab hold of the rails that held the catwalk up and letting the horse walk out from under them. It was getting miserable and really sloppy during the night and a couple of her friends got drunk, and one of them decided to stand on her horse's butt. Well the horse started to walk off like they had been doing all day, and the drunk friend apparently forgot that she had to have balance to be standing on a horse's butt. Because as soon as the horse walked off she fell backwards like she was in the Lipton tea commercial and landed flat on her back in the mud. Everyone was all kind of in shock about the fall, but her friend sat up and said 'What happened to my horse, he was just here' and they all about fell off their horses laughing." 

Jim started chuckling and said, "Chief, I hope that you don't ever have to get on a horse when you're drunk." 

"Why's that, Jim?" Blair asked. 

"Remember, how we got together," Jim asked with a silly grin on his face. 

"Oooh, yeah," Blair answered, also with a silly grin on his face, "you want to do a re-enactment, _Big_ Guy." 

"Race you upstairs," Jim said as he started toward the bedroom. 

The End 

Hertasi  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

Blair Sandburg had died. The spirit left his body that early morning. Alex Barnes had finally had her revenge on James Ellison and killed the thing he loved. 

Blair walked down a long road of souls. Turning his head he felt all the anguish and passion that radiated from the other spirits. Restless souls. He felt like he had been walking a long time. How long? Years? He couldn't remember when the journey started. No talking. Not a sound had he heard. Silence. 

Maybe this was Hell. Just endless drudgery. _I'm so tired, I wish I could stop._ Many times he had tried to stop and sit down but his body wouldn't let him. On and on. 

Finally, Blair saw a glimpse of light ahead of him. A white light. Then a wolf and a jaguar together merge into one. Blair felt air fill his lungs, and he drew in a deep breath. Water shot out of his mouth making him cough and gasp for breath. Noise, a loud noise, someone saying "breathe." Blair lived. 

Four months later Blair lay in his bed trying to analyze his death. He'd never told Jim what he felt when he lay dead. They had assured him he had barely died before he was revived. _Why did I feel like I had been on a year's journey? I lay here at night trying to come to terms with Death. There was no overt feeling. But a feeling in the soul. All the souls around him had felt it. I wish I could forget. Somehow, I thought it would be a bright beautiful light surrounding me in a white cloud. I would feel peace while Angels hovered over me._

_Guess again, Sandburg. I should've known nothing is that easy for me. The one time I get drugged by Golden what did I do? I had allusions of golden fire people. The Sandburg Zone. I'm jinxed. Every crook, every robbery, it's like they have my name on them. If someone is going to have problems his name is Sandburg._

Turning over in bed he tried counting sheep. _Okay, no sheep. Let's see I can count up all my grades of my students. Nope. Hmm._ Flipping back over on to his back he gazed up at the ceiling. Little tiny marks covered the area. _That's it, I give up!_

Getting up he stumbled from his bed to the living room. Looking out the balcony windows the dark sky beckoned to him. Opening the doors he stepped out into the nighttime chill. Bright stars filled the night sky. Blair caught his breath. A falling star streaking across the sky. _Why couldn't I have felt that in death?_

"Blair, something the matter? Couldn't sleep?" Jim hovered behind him. _Jim, always there to catch me if I fall. Where were you on that beautiful morning that Alex came to see me?_

"You know me, I was thinking about my classes. Silly. Things run through my mind all night long. I should have given someone a different grade. Nothing important." He smiled at Jim and secretly wished his friend would go to bed. 

"Blair, how about I make us some cocoa? That usually helps you sleep." 

"Jim, no, I really don't want any. You go on to bed, I'll be fine." _Please, please go to bed._

"Sure, night, Blair." Jim quickly left Blair and returned to his room. Climbing into bed he listened to hear for sounds of Blair. Silence. 

Finis 

Kaci  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

"Did you see that?" Blair shouted, staring at the television set. 

"What?" Jim asked, looking over the top of the sports page. 

"That. Look!" Blair ordered. "What's Walker doing? Playing sentinel or something?" 

"It's just a cop show, and a fairly predictable one at that." 

"You're not paying attention here, big guy," Blair continued, waving his arms around. "That guy is no sentinel, and yet, there he is listening for the kidnaped girl's heartbeat. Oh now, he's getting visions. Phony sentinel senses, then even phonier psychic stuff. Why are we watching this thing?" 

" _We_ aren't; you are." Jim changed the channel. "TNT has a really cool cop show with that guy from '21 Jump Street' and 'X-Files'. If I remember correctly, he really gets you hot." 

"So I like beautiful black men? Is that a crime?" 

"Not when I get the benefit of your lust." Jim smiled and went back to his paper, knowing going to bed tonight would be worth the wait. 

-fini- 

Alex  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

Helpless gasps and howls of laughter drew Jim downstairs and into Blair's study. 

"Oh, Jim, man you gotta check this out! There's this site called Sequential Tart (<http://www.sequentialtart.com>), and like, it's a comics and popular culture 'zine written by women who are sick of fanboy drivel --" 

"Okay, Chief, and your point is...?" 

"Well, I was reading this section called 'Ask Kady Mae' and it's pretty hysterical. Mostly she lampoons things going on in comics, but there's some pretty biting commentary on TV shows and politics mixed in there too. Some of the stuff in the archives is just outrageous." 

"And?" 

"You know our favorite show, The Sentennial? I was thinking of writing her a letter from the point of view of a U-PeoN executive justifying why they keep trying to sink the Sentennial in favor of 'women's shows' like Love Sailboat and so on." 

"What makes you think she'll use your letter, Shakespeare?" 

"Oh, it's brilliant man, she digs the Sentennial too! In one of her old 'Ask Kady Mae' pieces, she talks about how WWF wrestling is slashier than the Sentennial if you play it at double speed." 

"Is that right, my little Gold Dust? I can think of something else I'd like to do at double speed." 

the end 

Katherine  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

"Not own a car?" 

Jim looked up from the paper. He'd thought Blair was talking with one of his fellow students about an upcoming exam. 

"Thia, how can you not own a car?" Blair continued, oblivious for the moment to his Sentinel's concern. "How do you _get_ anywhere?...yes, I know public transport is a good thing, but what if you want to go somewhere _else_?...Hey! No insulting my car! It works most of the time!...Just for that, I _should_ say no." 

"What is it, Chief?" Jim interrupted. 

Blair looked up, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. "Thia's looking for a ride to the March Gathering, but she doesn't have a car, so she has to beg a ride." 

"Isn't your car in the shop?" 

"I _know_ , but..." Blair eyed Jim speculatively. Jim picked up the paper and returning to reading it, refusing to look up at his Guide. After a couple minutes, Blair sighed very loudly. "Sorry, Thia, I don't think I can do it...hey, I'm sorry...try the list! There might be someone car-pooling, or willing to car-pool...yeah, maybe. Bye." 

-finis- 

Cynthia  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"Comedy, Chief? Oh, come on!" 

"Jim, you'll like it if you just give it a chance, I'm sure." 

"Uh-huh." 

"Look, I saw her on the Comedy Channel. She's funny, and very cool about the lesbian thing. Just kind of sneaks it into her routine after about 45 minutes that she dates women, and then asks the audience what impressions they had held about her might just have changed. It's a riot to see people's faces." 

"And this is supposed to be funny?" 

"Damn right. It's part of the act, and she does it well." 

"So if you've seen her act, why are you going again?" 

"I saw her on TV, and I know she'll be even better live in a club. Besides, she's probably got new material for the Just For Laughs tour." 

"OK, I'll go. What's her name again?" 

"Elvira Kurt. That's great. And after the show, since we'll be in Vancouver anyway, let's go to Little Sisters and stock up on the new gay mysteries, okay?" 

"Sure Chief, but only if you promise to let _me_ taste-test the flavoured lubes this time, all right?" 

"You're no fun sometimes, Jim." 

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." 

-end- 

Nadine  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"Oh man, I don't believe I did that." [thumping sound drawing the sentinel's attention, along with moans and groans] 

"Hey, Chief, don't rattle your brain that way." [large hand covers smaller forehead preventing further damage to lover's skull] 

"Oh, Jim, someone asked about that new list, about big guys and I gave them the wrong addy for the list." [red-faced peek at lover] 

"New list? Big Guys?" [questioning look from taller one] 

"Er, yeah, about Big Guys and they are..." [mumble mumble] 

"They are what?" [seriously curious look] 

"Bottoms." [sentinel soft voice] 

"Oh! Well, write them and tell them the right name." [peeking at bookmarked addy of list for himself] 

"Can't, I lost the message, deleted it by mistake." [grumbling sound heard only by bats and sentinels] "So now I have to write a watchad to the list and let her know it's called BGUYS and how sorry I am for such a dumb mistake! But I did get the list right..." [peeking through eye lashes] "Say Jim, I'll trade ya...???" [hopeful smile] 

"Nope, no way, nada, Chief! You write your own!" 

-end- 

Tricia  
PS. BGuys is the list name and it's on onelist. 

* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

Blair sat quietly, thinking back to his childhood. He couldn't remember the number of times social workers came to the home in which he and Naomi were living at any given time. He really hadn't understood why those 'old' ladies with sticks up their a#$es and those solemn men kept coming by over and over. Now he did. Naomi---single mother---flower child = neglectful mother. The equation seemed rather tired to him. 

He wondered what brought the social workers out in the first place. Neighbors angry over a loud party or pissed that he'd picked some of their flowers or climbed in a fruit tree in their back yard? Teachers who noticed he was often dressed like a rag-a-muffin (Naomi had always let him select his own clothes and on any given day there was no telling what he would put on) or that his hair was 'too long' or that he didn't pay attention in class (class work held no challenge, he was bored) or maybe because he talked too much or ran with scissors? Or maybe it was some doctor who saw him for one of his numerous injuries which resulted from something he'd tried because of his boundless curiosity. Or a school nurse who thought because he was so small he was clearly a child suffering from what they call 'failure to thrive'. 

He and Naomi had to endure these intrusions into their lives over and over again. It seemed so strange for two people who were so 'free' to be watched so closely by 'big brother'. It could lead to big time paranoia, Blair thought. 

In one town they ended up in court when there was talk of removing him from Naomi's care and placing him in a foster home. A child welfare case worker had been assigned to do an investigation and make a recommendation to the court. She was younger than the others. She came to their home and met with Naomi in addition to touring the house. She also spoke with the other people living in the house to assess 'who they were' and 'where they were coming from'. She took Blair to get some ice cream at the corner store and spoke with him. She'd even had Naomi sign releases for medical and school records which she later obtained. 

The day came for them to appear in court. The county's legal representative was there, Naomi and her Legal Aid lawyer, Blair and his 'law guardian' and the caseworker. Testimony was brief---Judge Logan even took Blair into his chambers to talk. Even though he had been scared, Blair remembered how he'd tried to talk naturally. And then it was all over. 

A week later the decision was made. Even though the caseworker had recommended that Blair remain with Naomi and the case be closed, the judge ordered six months of supervision. Much to Naomi's disgust, she and the case worker, Ms. Levigne, set up a schedule of visits for every other week. What a surprise it was to Naomi that they had more in common than not. Fairly quickly her adversarial attitude faded away and they met and chatted freely. Then visits were moved to once a month for the remaining four months. 

Blair remembered Ms. Levigne as a nice woman. With Naomi's approval, she'd taught him some basic chords on the guitar, taken him to a ball game and out for ice cream several times. Once she'd asked him what his favorite food was and they went to a RESTAURANT so he could have some. 

At the end of the six month period of supervision, the case went back onto the docket. After six months of supervision and at the urging of all three attorneys and the caseworker's recommendation, Judge Logan finally closed 'the case'. 

Ms. Levigne had been different than the other caseworkers. He'd liked her and he wondered what had become of her after all this time. Little did he know that even though she left the caseworker job years ago, she still thought of Naomi and her delightful son, Blair. 

-end- 

galadriel  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim!" 

"Yeah, Sandburg?" 

"Did you see anybody post anything about squidge going down tonight?" 

"Nope. But you don't need to worry about it." 

"Huh? Why? Jim!" 

"Because I'm going to be going down on _you_ , my little computer nerd..." 

:-) 

saraid  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

It was after ten when Blair finally made his way home from the University. He had been putting in some long hours lately and was happy to be home. Jim was sitting on the couch watching tv, but stopped long enough to inquire about Blair's day. 

"Man, I so don't want to talk about it. I just want to take shower and hit the sheets." 

Blair unbuttoned his shirt as he walked towards his room. Jim closed his eyes to picture the bare shin. His attraction to Blair had been growing for the last two years and was starting to reach epic proportions. 

"New shower curtain, Jim? Didn't think you'd ever get rid of the utilitarian white one." 

Jim couldn't answer, he didn't trust his voice. 

Jim heard Blair mumbling under his breath. <Tropical fish? Man, he has got to get out more!>

Jim waited for the water to start and slowly walked towards the bathroom. Tropical fish and clear vinyl were all that stood between Jim and the wet, sexy body of his Guide. 

Jim rested his head against the grainy surface of the bathroom door and tried to talk himself out of this dangerous maneuver. He ached, physically ached, to see Blair's nude form, wet and soapy, and this desire for his Guide was getting stronger every day. 

The well oiled door didn't make a sound as Jim slowly pushed it open a few inches. Earlier he had tilted one of the mirrors above the sink so that he had a clear view of the shower. There he was. Gloriously beautiful, his head titled back to allow the water to course down his lean body. 

Jim felt his erection throb, and made quick work of the closures, freeing himself from the tight jeans. 

The scent of raspberries penetrated his lust induced brain as he watched Blair soap himself. Blair's hands soaped his chest, stopping to tease his nipples in the process. Jim bit back a groan as he mirrored the actions of the younger man. Jim's vision narrowed as Blair's hands slid lower and then paused before dipping into the shallowness of his belly button. 

Jim wasn't sure if he had managed to cover the whimper that escaped his lips, but Blair didn't look up from his task, so Jim assumed he was still safe in his voyeurism. 

Soapy hands continued their journey down the softly furred chest and took the hardening member in his confident hands. One hand cradled his balls while the other moved slowly, but firmly, up and down the length. 

Jim was so caught up in the moment that he didn't see Blair's eyes use the angle of the mirror to his advantage. Smiling brightly, Blair stroked himself harder, enjoying the fact that his Sentinel was watching him. 

Never one to shy away from a challenge, Blair decided to raise the stakes of their little game. 

"Jim, why don't you come in and close the door. You're letting all the hot air out." Blair was amazed at how calm his voice sounded. 

It took a minute for Jim to realize that Blair was meeting his eyes in the mirror and another ten seconds before the words his Guide has said penetrated his conscious mind. He pushed the door open enough to slide in and then closed it firmly behind him, never once taking his eyes off the younger man. 

Blair took in the opened jeans, the hard cock and the flushed expression, and gave a silent cheer. He was going to claim this man as his own very soon. 

"You can join me, if you want," Blair offered. 

Jim's smile of relief was his only answer. His clothes hit the floor quickly as Blair held the curtain back so the older man could enter. 

"Nice curtain choice," Blair said smugly as he began to lather up his Sentinel. 

Jim could only smile in contentment, looking very much like the cat who ate the canary. But that would come later. 

the end... 

Lisa  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

ObSenad: 

Jim surveyed the hodgepodge of dishes spread out in the kitchen. The smells had been tantalizing him since he'd entered the building, but even isolating each individual scent hadn't clued him in on what exactly Blair was concocting in the kitchen. 

He recognized the couscous -- concrete proof, he thought, that he had been spending far too much time with Blair -- but most of the other dishes were beyond his recognition. "What's the occasion?" he asked, reaching past the bags of M&Ms and JuJus for one of the bon bons. His only reward was a smack on the hand with a spatula. 

"Hey, man, don't touch!" Blair warned, pulling the chocolates away. "The occasion? You mean the food? Well, it's become kind of traditional that the anthro department holds this end of semester party, and the theme this time around is reduplication." 

"Forgive me for sounding stupid, but... re- _what_?" 

"Reduplication, Jim. It's when you repeat a word or part of a word. Here, look --" Blair said, lifting a bowl of salad and offering Jim a taste, "This is gado-gado, a warm vegetable salad from Indonesia. And these are bitso bitso, which are sweet potato patties served in Hawaii. Charlie's supposed to bring some mahi mahi to throw on the grill," Blair continued, as he stirred the pungent piri piri sauce simmering on the stove. "And this -- " 

"I get the point, Chief. But why?" 

"Why _not_?" 

Jim smiled. For Blair, that was usually as good a reason as any. "How about cocoa?" 

"Eh. No good... That's C-O-C-O- _A_. It's gotta be _spelled_ the same too. Thanks, though -- We've got twelve or thirteen different foods, but we're still on the lookout for more." 

-fini- 

Tracy 

* * *

End The Sixty-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
